A Message On A Wall
by meveryrandom
Summary: A personal interest drives L to hunt down someone hes been interested about. But the emotion of meeting them face to face was overwhelming.


_**This is a bit of BXL drabble for all of you~**_

_**was cleaning out my fanfic folder, saw this one that was never finished**_

_**I would of been tossed but re-reading the writing was really good. so i slapped together a ending and posted.**_

_**enjoy~**_

* * *

><p>BB woke up one agonizing morning with a groan. Looking to his bulletin board, also known as his bedroom wall. He had an appointment today. He groaned getting out of bed and taking a shower. Drying his hair and putting on smudged eye liner. Throwing on what ever, same old clothes and grabbing an axe. Dragging it out of the apartment and he was gone.<p>

He stopped noticing something. He looked back at his door and observed it. Laying on the floor in front of it was a black hair, and somehow he knew it wasn't his. He just knew somehow and he could feel a disturbance. "So…you're trying to pin me down." He smirked to himself "I just need you a little closer…." He left the building.

That after noon he was standing in the middle of a room. A massacred body on the floor and the bloody axe in his hand. He sighed dropping his bludgeon tool and taking off his gloves. "We'll, time to clean up my mess." He said to himself "hope L liked this piece of work." He steared at the chopped up body. Cleaning the whole house he thought to himself, as he usually did during free time. 'It's always sad to die…maybe…I shouldn't let them die so violently. It probably traumatizes their families…I guess I don't HAVE to mutilate the bodies…' he whipped his hands finishing up with work. 'Maybe I can be a little gentler this time…I am the grim reaper, I choose how they die.' He got an idea that day.

After his work was finished he went strait home to follow through with his idea then did a little late night research to find his next day work. Printing names, dates and times and posting them on his large wall.

The next day he slipping into a black robe, having a new attire he matched it with a large hand crafted scythe. How he was able to get around with out being noticed well…he was simply a sly genius. "I am the grim reaper." He told himself in the mirror. Glaring coldly into his own stone eyes…they began to illuminate blood red… "God give me purpose…"

That same day he worked day and night, killing and slaughtering 5 times as many people as he usually does daily. "A turn in the story…that will hook him." He said to himself heading home. 'Oh L…if you could see me today…would you still love me? Please…'

He arrived home, but right before he laid a hand on the door knob he froze "what?" he leaned down and observed the handle. A smudge. The smudge from a palm. He always kept his property immensely clean but a smug. Someone tried to get in. _Wanted_ to get in.

"L…" that night and every morning he started slipping pencil led into his door hinge to know if anyone enters.

Days went by and B continued his killings, calling himself the grim reaper, and no one has entered the apartment. But he knows he was being watched. And finally the day came where the led was snapped. B came home and found it broken on the floor. He smirked at it.

'He…L…is probably-' his thought was cut off as he bursted into the room and locked the door. Storming strait to his room and he was correct, there was L observed the wall. The man jumped seeing the dark figure enter, B's face was covered. The 'reaper' dropped his scythe and attacked L, grabbing L and putting him in a head lock "don't move!" B snapped.

L did not do as ordered and did a high kick up to B who dodged it. "Show your face." Demanded L in a stiff tone. B stood there for a while before…he removed his hood and smirked at the man that looked like him "Welcome to my lovely home. L." he smirked sharply.

"Thank you for inviting me Beyond birthday." He quipped back. A smirk slowly growing on his lips as well.

Swiftly, in the brief moment pause, B grabbed a chain from under the bed and charged at him. Slamming him against the wall and pinning his wrists, having the chain to his throat and pressing down "My pleasure…Lawliet."

Ls eyes widened. He started to choke a bit "h-how do you know-*cough*-m-my name-?"

"I know a lot a bout you but the knowledge of your name is a gift, my dear Lawliet." He kept the smirk on his lips.

"P-please Beyond…I-I came to talk…Y-you're choking me-!"

Hearing that he stepped back, loosening the chain on his throat. He pushing him down on the bed bent over and held his wrists, chaining them together.

"Why…" L groaned his tone deep.

"I have to make sure you're no threat. Don't worry, I wont kill you." B leaned down and kissed his head. Shocking L.

Once released L sat up. B sat in a chair in front of him. Sitting in the chair with his knees to his chest, he steared at L with interest "what would you like to talk about?" he asked.

L shifted a bit, uncomfortable from the chain "remove your cloak." He demanded.

B shrugged standing and doing so. The same clothes…except Bs shirt was black. He sat in the chair again in the same position. L brought his knees to his chest as well.

"Why do you kill?" Started L.

"I ask a question first. Then ill answer." B smirk like it was a game.

"Fine. What would you like to know?"

"How long have you been watching me?"

L sighed "since you killed your 13th victim."

B smirked "hmm I was hoping the 13th would catch your attention."

"Ever since that day I have been tracking you down until I found your apartment. Day after day I have been getting closer."

B looked up at him, there was a short shimmer of red in them that made L stear to see it again "I know." B stated.

Ls eyes eased into a hallow stear "why do you kill?"

"I am the grim reaper." He smirked, this time showing his sharp teeth.

Ls eyes widened before softening "Beyond birthday…" His voice was soft. Making B relax, watching him now with curiosity "I remember you…from wammys."

B smirked again, showing him he was correct "That's right. I was so close to being your successor."

"What happened?"

"I didn't want to be your replacement. I wanted to surpass you myself. I thought when I left Wammys you would surly come looking for me."

'Looking for him?' the words replayed as a question in Ls mind "B…I couldn't look for you just because you left Wammys, I'm very busy." His gaze softened a bit.

"You couldn't look for me? …yet here you are." He said coldly. L froze…eyes wide…speechless.

"B…this is different…you were apart of a case this time. I couldn't personally look for you."

He smirked "and yet again, here you are. When usually you get your lackeys to do the dirty work." Again, Bs strong words caught Ls attention. "Admit it L. you wanted to see me." he smirked as if already claiming victory.

L sighed, head dropping a bit as he shifted again from the chains. "Fine. I admit it. I wanted to see one of my best successors." he confessed.

B chuckled "ah, and don't play me like I'm dumb. I know you took this story personally, this isn't even a case."

Ls head shot up in shock "how did you know this wasn't a case?"

He put his finger to his lips, gesturing that he wasn't going to reveal his secret, chuckling again "I knew you would take this story way to personal, not wanting the press or any one you work with to know."

His shoulders dropped "how about a deal…"

"Hm?"

"Tell me why you kill…and I'll keep this all a secret." He purposed.

B thought about it them a smiled slowly crept across his face "alright. Fine." He stood from the chair and made his way over to L, making L nervous as he approached him. He took his jaw gently in his palm, pulling L forward as he leaned in. Ls eyes widened "B-Beyond..?"

"Shhh…" he silenced him, pressed there foreheads together and locking eyes. The tip of their noses barley touched, brushing each other. L pressed his lips together, stearing deeply into Bs cold dark black eyes…deeper and deeper…until…he saw that glints of red again. Ls eyes widened but he didn't back away, watching the red flicker and grew. Like an abandoned flame pushing through musky black smoke to glow again. His eyes egnighted with the luminous shine of the red. He observed it…starting to see….numbers? shapes and figures and…letters? Was that a word? A name?

"B…"

"A curse. A gift. I see death." L was speechless. B slowly backed away "so I took advantage of my gift and become the grim reaper." He stood in a might stance, stearing down at L.

"…why?"

His eyes slowly sunk and he turned away "I-I need…..purpose." he walked over to his wall, carved in marks from blades and claws, covered in names, news paper scraps, in blots and…splattered blood covered the whole dry wall "with out this…I'm nothing but a witness to the cruel and dark unfairness of this universe. That would make me worth nothing more then thin and breathless air."

His eyes softened at the harsh words "there's other ways to find purpose…maybe what you truly need is love and tender care…"

"Hm… Maybe. But that doesn't matter now does It." he had his back turned to L.

L was finally able to slip out of the chains. If he was able to slip away out of the grasp of a psycho so easily maybe B wanted him to break loose at some point. Or maybe he just didn't want to hurt L. this fact alone showed B had a soft spot for him. He stood and walked up to the broken empty shell of a man he used to know and hugged him from behind. Making B freeze from the motion and his eyes grew wide. "-L…?"

"Maybe you just need someone to care…"

And those were the last words spoken that night…before L left. B never hugged him back, nor did he even turn around. He couldn't face the only person offering him love with this world…he refused to slip a tear and seeing L might make it happen. So L left and that was it. The next day B continued his killings and L kept it a secret.

B did see death and L knew this. He also came to the realization stearing at BBs masterpiece of a wall…he wasn't a killer. He just happens to be racing the hour glass of death, counting down a human's precious moment. He wasn't sure if that made B a murderer or not but…they would of died anyway. Let the little psycho have his fun.

The next day B got home from another kill, only to find L in his apartment.

"L? What are you doing here?"

"Actually BB, every since they day we talked I have been visiting back here every day…"

Bs eyes widened slightly "Why…?"

L sighed stepping over to him "Because your right…I want to see you…i…need to see you…" since that day Bs words had been spinning around him his head, tainting his every thought. He was so hooked on Beyond, so fascinated…it was like a drug.

He sighed as well "…I'm not a killer L…"

"I know…your just curious…probably desperate for attention."

"So you tried to figure me out I see." He chuckled lightly under his breath.

But L looked up with stern eyes… "I couldn't stop thinking about you Beyond."

B sighed, his shoulders dropping to a relaxed slump position stepping over to L, meeting him half way as they both took timid steps towards each other. "I haven't stopped think about you for 5 years…"

There was a long pause…B kept his gaze lock with L as he felt like the world rotated around him probably a thousand times before any one spoke.

"L…do you-"

"-Ah, ah, ah." L interrupted, Bs eyes peaked with interest before L slowly smirked "I asked the question first. Then I'll answer." He teased, by copying what B had said the first time they spoke…

"Oh…ok." B agreed full of curiosity.

"Now…how did you know so much about me when we had barley seen each other back at Wammys?"

He smirked "I do my research L." but L looked to him skeptically, waiting for the real answer and B sighed "You came to Wammys one weekend…and talked to the successors about you…"

L bit his thumb nail staring off into space for a brief moment "hm. Yes I do remember that…"

There was not a moment of silence between their sentences when Beyond confessed "I fell in love with a man that weekend."

L bit his lip but he wasn't all to surprise "…I thought so…but you were so young…"

"I was 17 L. and I'm only 4 years younger than you L. remember that."

He nodded "I know well beyond."

His eyes narrowed "Answer my question."

"Alright."

B took a breath, a moment of truth…finally "Do you love me-"

"-Im here aren't I?" he cut him off.

Bs eyes widened 'what…?' "h-how did you know-?"

L stepped over to him and held his waist, finally holding him… "I do pay attention to you Beyond. I take you personally remember?"

Slowly Beyond held him back "touché L…you have won this game." He spoke the last words before their lips met. It had been denied for years…L was fascinated in B the moment he saw him, and their curiosity and need for each other only grew worse over the years. Seeing each other…was just too much.

While they embraced each other, expressing up their bottled up emotions and curiosity for each other that was held in for years in the other room carved into Beyonds prideful walls was freshly carved words.

"L…do you still love me…? I don't want you to keep me a secret…"

L had studied his wall, and most certainly read that. The answer was yes. He did. He never stopped loving him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am currently typeing the ending to ANOTHER long lost fanfic XD<br>there will be a few posted, hopefully all in one weekend :D  
>yaaaay~ clutter you with a bunch of random fanfics!<strong>_


End file.
